One Night
by Stormy Lights
Summary: A longer one shot. Its amazing how much one day can change, let alone one night. Reveal fic mostly focused on Adrienette and Marichat. Aged up for lemony goodness.


**So I was planning to update my ongoing fic, but my mind kept pushing me in the direction of smut. SOOO, this is a longer reveal oneshot, both smutty and romantic. Enjoy! (Characters are 18 in here and I do not own MLB)**

**\- Stormy Lights**

It had been five years since Paris' beloved dynamic duo had first arrived on the scene. Five years since the arrival of hawkmoth and strange and twisted villains created by said man. Five years since two oblivious idiots simultaneously fell in love with each other, but hastily proceeded to friendzone one another. Five. Long. Years. At this point, they were barely young adults, both young and wide eyed, ready to find their way in the world. Since they had received their miraculous, life had somewhat of an odd schedule for them, balancing out fighting crime while also leading a civilian life, keeping as much distance between the two alter egos as possible. In all this time, neither superhero was any closer to figuring out who the other was, nor were they any closer to putting an end to Hawkmoth. Their lives seemed like a never ending cycle of the same boring events, over and over. Little did they know, today would be the day that finally changes everything, and opens up a new world to these two heroes.

Ladybug flung out her yoyo in search of something that she could latch onto in order to swing away. The string soon wrapped around a chimney and she pushed her body through the air, panic filling her as she took in the severity of the situation. Chat Noir was nowhere to be found and the akuma today was particularly challenging. As she swung to gather her thoughts, the panic stayed rooted within her as she heard her earrings beep.

"No no no!" She said rapidly as she scoured the ground below to find a place suitable for a quick detransformation. She had already used her lucky charm once, and that only managed to incapacitate the monster, giving her a few minutes to come up with a plan. If only she had time to go to master Fu, but that was out of the question due to the nature of todays akuma. This villain had the power to expel chloroform from its body, rendering it an incredible threat to both civilians and herself. Ladybug landed quite ungracefully next to a dumpster in an abandoned alley. She quickly dropped her alter ego and proceeded to look at Tikki with a panicked expression. "Tikki what do I do? I can't go to the master because that chemical in high doses can kill a lot of people, not only that but Chat Noir isn't even here!" She said with wide eyes and heavy breaths.

"Marinette, I know this situation is serious but everything always works out in the end, just as it has for the last five years. Calm down, it's going to be okay." The little red kwami said with a light smile as she nibbled the rest of her macaroon. Returning a reluctant smile, Marinette pats Tikkis head before she transforms back into her superheroine self. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and relaxes her hands which had remained clenched this entire time. Opening them once again, Blue eyes were filled with determination as she flung her yoyo forward and launched herself into the air, soaring high above Paris and searching for her enemy.

Marinette landed with a light thud on top of the agreste mansion, having tracked the monster here due to the trail of civilians passed out. Her eyes scanned the windows, looking for any tell tale sign of its whereabouts in order to implement a plan of attack. She settled on a large window seemingly belonging to a bedroom that was shattered open with shreds of hanging from pieces. She cringed as she thought about the akuma victim carelessly scraping it's body against glass in order to enter a building. Marinette shook her head, pulling herself back to the here and now, where that person was not helpless, but rather the danger. She jumped down onto the broken windows ledge and proceeded to enter the room. Blue eyes scanned her surroundings as she twirled her yoyo and stepped through the mansion with caution. A loud clatter sounded to a room down the hall and she took off after it. As she kicked in the door and prepared to fight, her mind began to race. The room that the akuma was in was none other than Adrien Agrestes. Her face heated up at this realization, but she needed to stay focused. Tearing her mind back to the fight, she turned to face the akuma with a hint of steel in her gaze. The monster reared its head towards her, doing a 180 and spewing a fresh stream of it's toxic chemical in the process.

"Ladybug, so very nice of you to finally join me. I was getting so tired of playing with only Hawkmoth that I put him into a deep sleep. Serves him right for rambling on and on about some fancy earrings, which by the way, I still intend to examine myself. I must thank you though." He finished, a bone chilling smile stretching across his entire face. A shiver ran down her body as she tensed up a little before answering him;

"Thank me for what?" She gulps as she feels the panic once again rising within her.

"Thank you, for walking right into my trap." The akuma says with a maniacal cackle that could give even the worst criminal a cold chill. Her very blood seemed to stop moving and her vision swam as she realized what the thing was talking about. From the moment she had stepped into the room, Ladybug had been surrounded by small balloons, which suddenly popped due to a swift movement from the akuma. She had no time to react as the chemical entered her bloodstream, and she felt herself falling into unconsciousness, crumpling to the floor.

Adrien pressed his fathers number on his phone, once again trying to contact him. His father, bodyguard, and Natalie had not answered a single message, which made him panic a little. Due to being on the subway heading back into the city, his service was spotty, allowing a few messages but not reliable enough for a call. He leaned his head against the window as he sighed, attempting to convince himself that everything was fine. Maybe they were all just busy? I mean come on, this is Gabriel Agreste we are talking about, the father known through all of Paris as an amazingly cold fashion designer, using his own son for his benefit. Yeah, he didn't know what he was worrying about, it was just his father being his father. A few minutes passed before a voice came over the comm, making Adrien jump a little in surprise,

"Excuse me passengers, but we are pulling up to the main station at this time. I am making an announcement to warm you all to exercise extreme caution, an akuma has been on the loose for about two hours now. Over half of Paris has been knocked out due to it's poison while the rest are seeking shelter. Ladybug was last seen pursuing the akuma near the Agreste mansion around an hour ago, but hasn't been seen since. With this in mind, we must be lead to believe that she has fallen victim because Paris is still under the monsters effects. We can only pray that Ladybug and Chat Noir can defeat this monster." And with that, static silence filled the entire car. Adriens heart seemed to go into overdrive as he repeated the operators words in his head over and over. His feet moved of their own accord, immediately darting out of the doors and onto the platform. Panic was filling him as he produced a few different scenarios he could encounter as he arrived on the scene. Best case; Ladybug was just fine and still fighting the akuma. Worst case, no, he couldn't even bring his mind to go that far. His lady was too stubborn to die and he himself was too stubborn to let her die. His pace didn't falter until he reached the back of his house, ducking under a patio table to transform. As his alter ego took his place, he whipped out his baton and began into the house. His breath stuttered as his heightened senses picked up a sickeningly sweet smell, as well as a few heartbeats, to his relief. Taking cation, he took a rag from the kitchen and tied it around the bottom half of his face, acting as a shield for his mouth and nose from toxins.

Chat stepped lightly through the house, ears perked forward as he listened closely for any movement, indicating a presence. It wasn't until he reached his room that he heard the softest of breathing. Holding his breath, he slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. Adrien felt his eyes go wide as he spotted Marinette, seemingly unconscious on the middle of his very own bed. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he continued into the room, but didn't even make it two feet before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Rounding on the akuma, he came face to face with the very creature that had managed to incapacitate half of Paris.

"Where is Ladybug!" He demanded as his eyes narrowed on the monsters face. Features distorted as the monster laughed that same gut wrenching laugh,

"Why! Don't tell me you don't recognize your own partner! But don't worry kitty, i've only put her down for a cat nap." The akuma finished as he held out a blotchy and distorted hand. Within its palm sat two plain, gray earrings. Realization hit him like a truck as he took this revelation in. No fucking way, Marinette had been Ladybug this whole time? She had been right fucking in front of him! Adrien began to shake with rage as he realized, her identity was now compromised, as well as her life, and he was partially to blame for that fact. If only he had been here. His Jade eyes, now more catlike than ever, met the monsters ugly red and black ones as he lunged forward. His mind was still reeling as he fought, moving faster and stronger than ever due to the pure adrenaline and rage coursing through him. After getting in a few strong jabs to the monsters blotchy purple skin, he realized that the thing never once let go of a small test tube within his left hand. This fight was over the moment Chat found that out, and knew that that was where the evil butterfly had to be. As the monster attempted to stand, Chat shot a leather clad foot at his face, knocking him square between the eyes and breaking his nose in the process. With a hit like that, it fell back unto the ground, slowly lolling it's head side to side in order to gain it's bearings. Chat took this opportunity to pry both the earrings and the test tube from its hands and dashed to Marinettes side. As he reached her, he placed his baton over her mouth and placed her earrings back in their rightful place. After about a minute, she came to slowly, blinking with confused blue eyes as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Suddenly, her eyes widened as it landed on the monster, still on the floor, and her body froze. Chat stared down into her eyes as he slowly removed his baton.

"It's okay, it's okay. Everything will be okay now, and I have everything we need. All I need now is for you to transform back Marinette, a kitty cat can't purify akumas." He said with a playful wink, all the while maintaining the concerned look within those feline slitted eyes. Marinette felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she sat up, grabbing Chats hand in the process.

"I never wanted you to find out this way Chaton, but i'm also grateful you got here in time to save my life." She said as she wiped at her eye and gave him a small smile. With that, she muttered something and a pink light enveloped her body, leaving ladybug in her place. Chat felt his entire soul swell as he took in the magnitude of what he just witnessed. The woman he loved was well within his grasp, and he was never going to let her go now. Returning her smile, he called upon cataclysm to destroy the test tube her still held within his gloved hand. A small black butterfly emerged from the ruined remains and began flapping about the room. Ladybug stood and squared her shoulders, "Lucky charm!" she shouted, bringing forth a simple light bulb. She clutched the charm in her hand, not bothering to look around for clues. She had only called it forth in order to purify the city after she had purified the akuma. Swinging her yoyo with her returned confidence, she shouted the same words she had been saying for years, signaling yet another victory. "No more evil doing for you little akuma! Miraculous Ladybug!" brightly lit ladybugs surrounded them as they purified the evil this day had brought, soon flying out the window in all directions, returning Paris to a peaceful and safe state. The monster detransformed into a simple scientist and he rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Pound it!" The heroes simultaneously said as they bumped their fists victoriously. Chat looked down at the scientist as he strolled over to him in order to help him up, leaving Ladybug to think about the new situation at hand, her revealed identity. She realized that she didn't feel panicked, in fact, she could feel no negative emotions in reaction to her thoughts right now. The pounding her heart was now making wasn't from fear, but rather from love. Silence fell over the room as it was just the heroes now, both awaiting the reaction of the other. Marinette sighed and dropped her transformation, then looked up to meet Chats gaze. She felt a chill run through her body at the sight in front of her. Chat was staring at her intently with a look of pure love within his jade eyes, lips slightly parted as he wet them. All these years she had been so afraid that he would reject her if he knew the truth. She was nothing outside of her mask, just a clumsy college student that couldn't go a day without somehow falling. Yet here he was, not only seeming to accept who she was, but also seeming to love her as a civilian. She bit her lip and a light blush spread across her face as she realized; the only falling she would be doing today would be totally and completely, falling for him.

An eternity seemed to pass before Chat made the first move, cautiously walking towards Marinette, never once breaking eye contact. He came to a stop just a few inches from her and paused before he made his next move. Then with a speed as quick as lightning, he was holding her tightly in an embrace, burying his face into her hair as he allowed his tears to fall.

"I'm so sorry milady. I wasn't around and you paid the price for it, but let me promise you right here and right now, that will never happen again. Thinking you could be dead today really took a toll on me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I didn't do absolutely everything in my power to protect the girl I love." Within his arms, Marinette was hesitant and stiff, before she wrapped her arms around him tightly, clutching onto him as she sighed into his collar area, tickling a small amount of his skin. That small action made the boys heart race in anticipation. Without removing his arms from her, he leaned his upper body back in order to recapture that familiar bluebell gaze, one that he had known well all these years and loved, on two different girls who are actually one. Marinettes hand tightened its hold as she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper;

"I love you too, Chat." Blue and green eyes both shot wide as they realized that after five years, they were finally in uncharted territory. Before any rational thinking could take place, Chats head dipped and his lips met hers in a burning kiss. This kiss stole the air from both of their lungs as it held the emotions that had been suppressed all these years. It was overflowing with passion, lust, and most of all, love. Whatever space that had been between them with their earlier hug was now long forgotten as the two clutched at each other, pulling one another as close as they could. It seemed as though hours had passed when the broke apart, both gasping for air with a heavy red tint dusting their cheeks. Chat dipped again, taking it slower this time in order to thoroughly convey everything he was feeling. He started with light pecks on her forehead, slowly moving down the side of her face to the corner of her lips. He paused, running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for entry. As Marinettes mouth opened slightly, he slowly deepened their kiss, catching that sweet lower lip on the tip of a fang as his tongue stroked hers. This action of his caused her to shutter slightly with a small moan, which he decided that he liked very much. Keeping his actions slow and sensual, he continued exploring her mouth as his hands explored her back. In her civilian form, Marinette was only wearing a thin tank and shorts. He ran his hands along her spine, one traveling up while the other traveled down, feeling the muscled contours of her body and committing them all to memory. Over the years, she had let her hair grow out and had long since ditched the pigtails, leaving her with waist length waves which were luxurious on his fingertips. The hand near her neck moved higher until it reached the base of that midnight hair, tangling his fingers into those silky locks. His other hand found its place at the gentle curve right above her rear, and he began drawing light circles with the tips of his claws, causing a shutter more intense than the first. On his own body, he could feel her warm palms slide up over his back before clutching at his hair, keeping the two tightly locked together. Chat removed his tongue to gently nibble her bottom lip before moving to explore even more. As his mouth ghosted over her jaw and down to her neck, she sighed and tugged his hair, earning a grunt from him. In response, he enclosed his mouth on her delicate skin and gently began sucking. Marinette squirmed a little in his arms and let out a moan, which let him know that he was indeed doing something right. Releasing the small patch of skin, he let his tongue slide over it before dipping lower to the crook of her neck and sinking into the porcelain skin that was there. She yelped at this sudden action, but quickly let out a moan as Chat nursed the bite with his tongue. With her reactions growing louder and his actions growing bolder, he took no time to ask permission as he quickly pulled her shirt over her head, breaking their contact momentarily. After the flimsy shirt was thrown somewhere across the room, he quickly met her gaze in order to gauge her reaction. Replacing his arms around her waist, he whispered;

"We can stop at any time milady. Just let me know." With those words Marinette brought a hand around to caress his cheek, holding him gently.

"Chat, I don't wanna stop. I've waited so long for this. I trust you completely, as I have since the day we first met." And as she finished her sentence, a loving smile covered both of their faces as they stayed locked into each others gazes a while longer, taking in every ounce of love, and the new experience that was about to happen between them. Their lips met once again in a series of deep and passionate kisses before Chats mouth moved back down to his previous place. Quickly unclasping and discarding her lace bra, he took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Milky white skin sat unblemished in two perfectly sized mounds that peaked in a rosy nipple. His mouth watered at the sight as he felt himself simultaneously blush and stretch the fabric at the crotch of his suit. There was no hiding his erection from her now, so feeling bold, he pressed it to her inner thigh and ground lightly, groaning as she gasped into his hair. With his dick still lightly moving against her, he brought his mouth down onto one of the rose peaks and began to suck. Marinette threw her head back and moaned, a little louder than she ever thought possible. She could feel the heat in her core growing as her vagina got wetter and wetter. God damn, this cat would be the absolute end of her, but it would be and end that she would gladly welcome. Clutching onto his hair as if for dear life, she found that she was losing herself in these new sensations, and no way in hell was she coming back.

Chat let her nipple go with a small pop, taking a moment to observe how swollen it had become at his tongue before moving to give the other breast the same treatment. As his mouth latched on, he slowly pushed marinette back, taking a few steps before bumping into the edge of his king sized bed. With a breathy moan, Marinette bucked her hips into him as if signaling him to take his attention elsewhere. With a few final swirls around her nipple with the tip of his tongue, he let go and looked her in the eyes as he pushed her back onto the bed. Remaining on his feet, Chat took this chance to quickly slide her shorts and underwear off, throwing them both over his shoulder somewhere. He saw her face go completely red as she pressed her legs together, completely blocking his view.

"Now now princess, that won't do. Besides, how can I pleasure you if I can't see what i'm doing?" He said with a smirk. A flicker of hesitation crossed her face but was quickly replaced with a blush as she slowly spread her legs apart. Chats eyes drank in the sight before him, feeling himself grow almost painfully hard at the delicious looking girl. Her pussy had a small v-shaped patch of curls right above glistening pink slits, with the small shining bead of her clit sitting at the top. From here, it looked like a prize to be claimed, and fucking hell, he was surely going to do just that. Falling to his knees, he grabbed both of her thighs and wrapped his arms around them, keeping her wet pussy spread open in front of him. He looked up at the bluenettes face, making sure to meet her eyes as he slowly ran his tongue across his top lip, descending onto her. As soon as his tongue came into contact with her, her back arched from the bed and a moan ripped through her body. Chat slowly and teasingly kissed around her entire pussy before coming back to the clit and taking it between his teeth, gently nipping. Her moans spurred him on as his movements got quicker and he was suckling on her clit. Deciding he wanted more of her, he removed his mouth from her little bead of pleasure, but before she could protest, he plunged it straight into her dripping hole. Her sweet fluids mixed with the sweet sounds that were coming from her body had him lapping at her like she was cream in a saucer.

Her hands found themselves once again entangled within the golden locks of her partner, holding onto him for dear life as he lead her closer and closer to the edge. She ground her hips against his mouth, craving that sweet friction as she was so close to letting it all go. The moans ripping through her sounded almost porn like at this point, but she didn't care. The only thing that consumed her mind in this moment was also the thing seemingly consuming every drop from her pussy, Chat Noir. With a final rough lap from slit to clit, she felt her being come undone as her orgasm rolled over her. Her thighs clenched his head as her back arched and she moaned her way through her high, slightly aware of the gloved fingers stroking along her thighs. As the last of her orgasm made it's way through her senses, she registered a beeping noise coming from her legs. Blinking, she let her gaze wander down as it landed on Chat, and she momentarily thought to herself that her orgasm had made the beep, signaling to the cat that he had in fact, made her cum. But that ridiculous thought was soon replaced with embarrassment as the green eyes she was looking into shifted slightly, no longer surrounded by a mask. The boy ran his tongue over his entire mouth, taking in the rest of her essence. Holy fuck, Adrien Agreste had just ate her pussy like his life depended on it.

"Adrien?!" She squealed as she sat straight up. Adrien blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck,

"Uh, hi Marinette?" He said with a nervous chuckle. There were absolutely no words for her shock right now, so she just stared dumbfounded. Tense moments ticked by before Adrien spoke again; "Since you're silent, i'm assuming it's because you're disappointed it's me?" as the words left his mouth, his face fell slightly, looking to be on the verge of sadness. Shaking her head wildly, marinette grabbed the sides of his face as she spoke her next words;

"That is the farthest thing from the truth! I could never be disappointed! Adrien, for fucks sake, i've been in love with you for years now! I just haven't had the guts to tell you." She chewed her lip anxiously, finally having revealed what she had been hiding from him for years. Adrien smiled up at her gently,

"I love you too Marinette." He said before lunging forward and meeting their lips in an electrifying kiss. Nothing more needed to be said as their actions said everything they kept from each other for years. Pushing them down onto the bed, Adrien quickly pulled his shirt over his head before kissing every inch of Marinettes neck. Thoroughly satisfied with the amount of love marks on her neck, his lips moved back up to hers. The kisses slowed slightly, but never dimmed in passion. Marinette allowed her hands to run over the toned muscles she had been aching to touch for years, both on Chat and Adrien, who were now one and the same. That very thought sent a chill down her spine and a fresh wave of heat to her core, causing her to grind against him. A few minutes passed before Adrien broke the kiss and let out a shaky sigh. "You're sure you don't want to stop?" His eyes searched her face as she smiled gently and pulled his lips back down to hers, giving him the answer. Never breaking their mouths apart, Adrien unfastened his pants and kicked them off along with his boxers. Marinette let out a breathy moan as her slick folds suddenly ground against the velvety skin of Adriens rock hard dick. They continued grinding together, thoroughly coating him in her juices before their kiss broke with a gasp. Adriens jade green eyes met Marinettes bright bluebell ones as he lined himself up with her entrance. Both hearts pounding wildly as the hot tip of his dick found what it was looking for. Ready to finally do what both had been craving for years, Marinette wrapped her legs around his hips firmly. Adrien needed nothing else before capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss as he plunged into her, burying himself to the hilt. Hearts sped as moans spilled out of both of their mouths, neither of them moving for a few seconds in order to accept this was really happening. Ready to continue, Adrien slowly pulled back before sliding all the way back in. Marinettes pussy was squeezing him so tightly that he thought he might lose his mind, the only thing keeping him grounded were the noises coming from that sweet mouth as their bodies moved against each other. Feeling herself eager for friction, Marinette bucked her hips a few times and whimpered. Fully grasping the hint, Adrien pulled out to the point that only his tip remained, before quickly plunging back in hard. She cried out in pleasure and bucked for more. As her arms wrapped around him, he let his head drop to her shoulder, kissing along it as he pounded into her. For this blissful eternity, they only things that surrounded them were the wet slapping noises between their bodies and their moans echoing in the high ceiling. Both were lost in the feeling of each other, overwhelmed by the amount of sheer love and passion between them, but also the sex was mind blowing. Adrien lifted his head slightly, landing once again to touch their foreheads together. This forced them to make eye contact and their breath mingled as they both felt they were close. Using one arm to keep himself propped up,he used the other to grab Marinettes thigh and shove it up until her knee touched her shoulder. Both of them shuttered and moaned as this movement allowed Adrien to hit deeper into her than before. His hips sped up and became erratic as he pounded roughly into her, feeling her juices drip along his balls. Marinettes grip tightened on him as she let out another gasp followed by a long moan. Adrien didn't need to hear that to know that she had snapped. He saw stars as her pussy clamped onto him, ripping a moan from his body. After a few more thrusts, he roughly buried himself once more as his orgasm hit him. Stream after hot stream of cum shot into Marinette, and they both moaned and shuttered together. Exhausted, Adrien collapsed on top of her. Both of them breathing hard and minds still swimming from the high of their orgasms that just rocked their world. After what seemed like hours, Adrien finally slipped out of her and adjusted their positions so he was spooning her. He peppered her shoulders with kisses as she hummed pleasantly, leaning into him.

"You know, we have a lot to talk about now that our identities are involved." Marinette said as she turned slightly to meet his gaze. Adrien smiled as he said;

"You're not wrong bugaboo, but we can do that tomorrow. Tonight we are making up for five years of pining for one another." A chuckle left him as Marinette blushed at his words. She giggled, nodding a yes to his words before turning and laying her cheek back onto his pillow. They laid there together, goofy, love struck grins on their faces, just enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up with each other. There was so much love between them that the past hour or so was just the tip of the iceberg. Damn, it was insane how much one night could change in their lives.

**AN: Ahhhhh! So listen, that was my first ever lemon, so I apologize if it was slightly bad. But, I would really like to write more so please leave a review! Your feedback as readers is so so SO important. So yeah, tell me what you thought! Also let me know if you would like more steamy one shots from me ;) **

**-Stormy Lights **


End file.
